


This feeling

by billiecold



Series: Writober 2020 [1]
Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Writober, Writober 2020, АУ: Элайдж остался жить на Авроре
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiecold/pseuds/billiecold
Summary: После закрытия дела о робийстве Джандера Элайдж находит причину остаться жить на Авроре.
Relationships: Elijah Baley/R. Daneel Olivaw
Series: Writober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948591
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	This feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на writober 2020.  
> 1 октября - мост через реку.

Утро Элайджа, к его удивлению, было чудесным. Что уж там говорить, вся неделя была хороша. Прошёл практически месяц после того, как он окончательно поселился на Авроре. Это было одно из его самых странных, неожиданных и спонтанных решений, но Бейли бы соврал, если бы сказал, что он жалел о нём. Конечно, чувство вины перед Беном и Джесси, которые были оставлены им, пусть и со всеми привилегиями его класса, на Земле, всё ещё доставляло ему дискомфорт, но он впервые за всю жизнь чувствовал, что наконец-то сделал правильный выбор.

Благодаря репутации и влиянию доктора Фастольфа Элайдж смог получить небольшой кусок земли неподалеку от его поместья. Если быть точнее, это была неиспользуемая территория Фастольфа. Причина её ненужности заключалась в отделённости от остальной части владений небольшой рекой. Бейли так и не смог понять, что такого было в этой речушке, что заставило космонита забросить этот участок земли; однако теперь это его территория, на которой располагался небольшой двухэтажный коттедж — неслыханно малый размер по сравнению с роскошными поместьями космонитов. 

Элайдж просыпался ровно в семь — привычка с работы. На то, чтобы умыться, пробриться и одеться, ушло пятнадцать минут. В 7:15 к нему зашёл робот, он принёс завтрак и кофе. Бейли всё ещё недолюбливал роботов, но ничего поделать не мог. Он сам согласился остаться на Авроре, вот и жить приходится по-аврориански. Да и Элайдж был честен с собой: вряд ли бы он смог приготовить себе нормальную еду, а убирать самому огромный, по его мнению, дом совсем не хотелось.

Прошло ещё пятнадцать минут, и Бейли позавтракал. Оставив посуду на всё того же робота, он спустился на первый этаж и заглянул в гардероб, где висело его любимое тёмно-коричневое пальто. От него пришлось отказаться в угоду аврорианской моде, но Элайдж просто не смог избавиться от одной из немногих вещей, напоминавшей ему о Земле и о прошлой жизни. Вместо пальто он достал лёгкую переливающуюся голубую куртку, которая, по скромному мнению Глэдии, прекрасно смотрелась на нём. Посмотрев в зеркало, Бейли всё же не был уверен в этом, но спорить с Глэдией, которую к тому же поддержал Дэниел, было бесполезно.

Элайдж нажал на кнопку у шкафа, и к нему моментально пришёл робот. Бейли оповестил его о том, что уходит. Его раздражало, что надо было это делать, но по-другому никак, ведь эти жестянки могут и панику навести. На часах была половина восьмого, когда он покинул дом.

На улице было прохладно, но хорошо. Даже на Авроре была осень, и она практически такая же, как и на Земле. Вид был прекрасный, но Бейли даже не остановился, чтобы полюбоваться им, ведь он уже успел насладиться красотой внешнего мира. Он шёл быстрым шагом, не обращая внимания и на работающих в саде, а затем в поле роботов, ведь всё, что ему сейчас нужно, — одно единственное существо, которое ждало его по ту сторону реки. Этим существом был Дэниел Оливо, человекоподобный робот. Элайдж видел его силуэт и спешил к нему. Несколько десятков шагов – и вот он уже был у небольшого металлического моста, который соединял его участок с участком Фастольфа, на котором проживал Дэниел.

Бейли подумал, что надо бы быть сдержаннее и замедлить шаг, но стоило ему увидеть небольшую улыбку на лице робота, как его сердце забилось быстрее, а взгляд моментально потеплел. Элайдж расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— Дэниел! — крикнул он и сделал первый шаг по мосту. Робот отправился к нему, и они встретились прямо посреди моста. Бейли упал в объятия Дэниела и уткнулся ему в грудь.

— Доброе утро… Элайдж.

Элайдж немного отстранился и встретился взглядом с Дэниелом. Он нежно провел рукой по щеке робота.

— Да, утро действительно доброе, Дэниел, потому что теперь ты со мной.


End file.
